Stakeout
by Rolivianna
Summary: Amanda wonders how anyone can do actual work while wound up so tight. Rolivia. Heed rating. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Amanda looks at the woman sitting next to her in the driver's seat and shakes her head softly. Obviously this woman would rather be doing anything _but_ sitting in a car with the younger woman for the next 20 hours.

She's not really sure what she did to the senior detective to make her despise her so much, but she figures it's because Olivia isn't too keen on change. Amanda heard that the older woman's partner had left without a word and she knows that it must be rough on someone. Being left is never easy.

"You think he'll show?" The blonde asks in a dry attempt to lighten the mood. Make their time together easier.

"I don't know." Is her only response. Olivia doesn't even look at her when she replies.

She takes that as the cue to stop speaking, stop attempting to make nice, and just keep an eye out for the perp that may not even make an appearance.

Amanda can't help but glance at the older woman every few moments, somehow trying to mentally will Olivia to lighten up, but all she's awarded with is a head of brunette locks turned in the other direction. She lets out an exasperated sigh and leans her head back against her seat. Her eyes slip closed. But only for a second, because not soon after, Olivia's snapping at her to keep her eyes on the surrounding area.

She looks at the other woman in disbelief, and has half a mind to snap back and tell her to lighten up, but she keeps her mouth shut. Olivia is a superior officer, and probably has more pull in the system.

She crosses her arms over her chest and focuses her eyes on the dark streets.

…

She rolls her neck in attempt to wake her brain up, but she can feel herself slowly fading. She needs to use the bathroom and get food and coffee, but the thought of letting Olivia know that she's gonna step out for those things exhausts her more. She's anticipating the negative reaction from the older woman.

Finally, her bladder wins over and she let's out a sigh. "Liv. I need to use the restroom and grab some food." She unbuckles her seatbelt, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She notices the unamused look on the other detective's face and she smiles sheepishly. "You want anything? My treat."

She sees Olivia's rough exterior soften, and the older woman mumbles a _yes, thank you._

The younger woman nods as Olivia rattles off what she wants, and hurries out into the chilly night. There's a small convenience store down the street, so hopefully she won't be out in the frigid weather for too long.

Twenty minutes later, she's making her way back to the car with two hot coffees, two sub sandwiches and a couple of water bottles.

Olivia groans at the smell of fresh coffee and takes her cup, giving the blonde a tight smile.

The air feels less suffocating in the car now, the tension, although still thick, isn't nearly as bad.

She watches Olivia as the older woman sips her coffee, eyes closing for a second. She'll have to admit, the coffee isn't _that_ great. She can still feel stress and irritation rolling off of her partner's shoulders, and she feels bad. People don't just _choose_ to be stressed. She can tell that there's something gnawing at the brunette.

She takes a bite of her sandwich and sighs. It feels nice to put food in her stomach. They still have a grueling 17 hours in the car, and she hasn't eaten since that morning. It's now pushing past 9 PM.

She polishes off the sandwich in a few minutes, then stuffs the trash in the plastic bag she carried the food in. "That was much needed." She smiles, looking over at Olivia. She sees that the other woman hasn't even touch her sandwich, and she arches a brow. "Did I get the wrong one?" She asks, nodding at the food sitting on Olivia's lap.

The senior detective shakes her head, sipping her coffee some more. "It's fine."

"You sure? Because I-"

"Watch the streets, Rollins."

And just as quickly as it had went earlier, the tension comes back.

This is going to be a long night.

…

"Amanda."

Amanda's eyes snap open to see the older woman leaning over the console, eyes full of aggravation. "We agreed on times to sleep." She barks, leaning over the other woman's seat to pull the lever by Amanda's door. The blonde jumps when the backrest flies forward then locks in place. "Sit up so you don't fall asleep." Olivia mumbles.

Both women realize how close they are to each other and Olivia breaths in, sitting back quickly.

"Sorry," Amanda yawns, hoping to lessen the awkwardness by pretending not to notice what had just happened. "I need a redbull or somethin'. My eyes can't stay open."

Olivia grumbles and opens her door, a flood of cold air swooping into the warm car. "Cold'll wake you up." She smirks, not looking at the other woman. Amanda shivers but laughs, shaking her head. "I have to use the restroom," Olivia starts, "I'll get you redbull." She mutters, getting out of the car and closing the door quickly.

Amanda watches the taller woman stalk off, and she sighs. She wonders how anyone can do actual work while wound up so tight.

…

Now tired _and_ cold, Amanda adjusts in her seat, wrapping her jacket tighter around her body. She hasn't attempted conversation in at least an hour, and it's bordering hour 5 that they've been in this car. There's still 15 left.

The silence, while nice for a few hours, starts to become unbearable after a while, and Amanda can hear her thoughts a little too loudly. She sometimes thinks she can even hear Olivia's. She leans forward and hits the FM button, unable to stand the silence any longer. A classic rock station comes on and she settles back into the seat, a content smile on her face.

Moments later, she hears the music go off. She looks over at Olivia, who is leaned across, fingers on the button.

"Music is a distraction." She snaps, eyes glaring challengingly into Amanda's.

"Jesus _fuck,_ Olivia. What is your problem?" She finally breaks, body turning towards the other woman.

Olivia's eyes widen and it looks like she's about to reply, but Amanda cuts her off. The blonde is fuming. She's had it with the attitude and smart remarks and rude comments. "Like it or not, we're stuck here for the next 15 and so hours, and I'd prefer we get along _somehow_."

"If you have a problem here, Amanda-"

" _I_ don't have any problems. It's you.. You're the one with a problem. Good attitude or bad attitude, we'll catch this guy when we catch him, and I'd much rather go with good attitude. So whatever we need to do to get you to relax, let's do it. I can't take this for the next 15 hours." She doesn't really know what she's saying, she just knows that they can't keep going on like this.

" _Excuse me_?"

It's now or never. "I can help you loosen up." She says quietly, eyes never breaking connection.

Olivia shifts in her seat ever so subtly, Amanda almost doesn't catch the other woman's thighs pressing together slightly. "Amanda.." Olivia bites, "I don't know what you're suggesting, but this feels highly inappropriate."

"What's inappropriate is how bitchy you've been." Amanda barks back. She feels a wave of guilt wash over her as Olivia retracts, and she knows now that she's not doing it on purpose. It really is just an unbearable amount of stress upon her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I just.. I can help you. It doesn't have to mean anything."

Olivia let's out an unamused chuckle, looking out the windshield. In the faint street light, Amanda can see a blush staining the older woman's cheeks.

"I'm not… attracted to women, Amanda." Olivia mutters shyly. It's unconvincing and almost meek, but it's an attempt.

"That doesn't matter. We tell people all the time that.. that an orgasm is just a bodily reaction to sexual stimulation. That's all it has to be. Me, giving you-"

"I know that." Olivia says quickly. Amanda watches the brunette's fists clench in her lap. "I don't know if I can get.. _Aroused.._ With a woman."

Amanda shrugs, scooting closer, her hand coming out to graze the top of the older woman's thigh. "We won't know if we don't try, Olivia." Olivia rolls her shoulders and blows out a shaky breath through pursed lips. Finally, she shakes her head.

"Fine."

Amanda's eyebrows shoot up but she doesn't say anything. She leans forward more, and Olivia's head turns towards the younger woman. She feels a hand press against her lips, "Don't kiss me." Olivia mutters, her other hand undoing her belt and unsnapping her button. "This is just a one time thing." She nods, almost as if to reassure herself and not Amanda.

"Right." Amanda whispers, helping Olivia wiggle her slacks and panties down to her knees. Her breath hitches when she sees the trimmed patch of dark curls. Her hand goes back to the other woman's thigh, and she presses her palm to the warm flesh, garnering a gasp from the brunette. Olivia reclines the chair back a little and frees one of her legs from her pants so she can raise it.

Amanda scoots as close as she can with the console in between them. Her fingers move up, making the first contact with the older woman's sodden flesh. Olivia inhales at the light touch and turns her head away from Amanda. The blonde looks out the window briefly, making sure they're the only ones out this late, then turns back to the other woman. She bites her lip as she pushes two fingers inside of Olivia, earning a whimper from her partner.

The brunette is is impossibly wet. Like she's been like this for hours.. or days..

"You seem pretty aroused to me, Detective," Amanda whispers, pulling her fingers out before pushing them back in, a little bit more roughly.

Olivia's back arches and she let's a desperate moan leave her pouty lips. Amanda can't help the satisfied smile that crosses her face as she thrusts in and out of the detective. She won't lie to herself, she's thought about doing this to the older woman many times. She watches Olivia's face as it contorts in different phases of pleasure as she keeps a steady pace between her legs.

She adds another finger slowly, and Olivia's eyes fly open, as does her mouth, a silent moan ripping from her lips.

She feels the other woman's hand join hers, tanned fingers rubbing her own clit as Amanda pushes in and out.

" _Oh, god."_ Olivia moans, head turning towards the blonde now. Amanda can feel the older woman's composure slipping, her hips thrusting up with each movement of both of their hands. She sees something snap in dark brown eyes, and in seconds, her head is being tugged down, their lips connecting in a frantic, sloppy kiss.

" _Yes… yes.."_ Olivia whimpers frantically against Amanda's lips, their tongues pushing and winding together.

The younger detective pulls back, eyes gazing deeply into Olivia's as she picks up speed. The street light casts a perfect golden glow on the older woman's caramel skin, and in the faint lighting, she can see brown eyes dilating, expanding, giving the other woman a darker, more predatory gaze.

Her walls grip Amanda's fingers tightly when she comes, completely halting the in-and-out movements. Her fingers wind in blonde hair and tighten, pulling the other woman's head down and into a searing kiss. Her legs clamp shut, keeping Amanda's hand planted firmly inside of her.

They're quiet for a moment, taking what had just happened in and basking in the silent afterglow.

"How do you feel now?" Amanda asks quietly, eyeing the older woman's lips cautiously.

Olivia smiles shyly, letting her legs fall back apart slightly, allowing Amanda to pull her hand away. "...Relaxed.." She whispers, a twinkle in her dark eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The following minutes after their intimate moment are awkward. Olivia had fixed her clothes quickly, sitting upright and fixing the reclined seat in the process. There's still a buzz in the stiff air of the car and neither woman make an effort to look in the other's direction.

What does one say to their colleague after just having sex? If they could even _call_ it that.

Amanda can practically _feel_ the onslaught of tension rolling off of Olivia, it's drowning her to the point where she thinks she might need some fresh air. How could she have thought that doing _that_ to the older detective would thin out the thick air? Wishful thinking, maybe, or just plain insanity.

She finally chances a glance at the brunette, whose leg is bouncing nervously and lip is taut between white teeth. She wants to say something—maybe mention the fact that Olivia is, indeed, not relaxed whatsoever, and that she can definitely try harder in righting that little wrong, but her lips are glued shut.

Instead she stares. Stares at those lips that she's kissed.. tasted and teased and _god,_ she wants to do it again. Then her blue eyes glide up to- almost frantic looking- brown ones, and she can see hints of everything in them.

She rubs her fingers together, the ones that'd been so deep inside of her partner, and somehow she can still feel the effects of her orgasm on them.

Without a rational thought, she brings them up to her lips and licks both tips, eyes slipping closed as she gets the sweet but subtle taste of Olivia. She can't help herself then—pushing both fingers into her mouth and licking them clean of any trace of climax.

Only when she hears the hitched breath of her companion does she snap out of her little trance, eyes darting to the older woman's and fingers falling away from her lips.

There's a fiery blaze in Olivia's eyes as she watches the tiny motion. And Amanda is at a loss for words for a moment. She smiles shyly and shrugs.

"You.. taste good." She murmurs, touching her fingertips softly. She watches as Olivia's thighs shift, pressing tightly together as she bites her lip.

Olivia doesn't speak, only lets her hand reach forward to grip the steering wheel in a weak attempt to ground herself. Amanda wishes desperately that the older woman would say something, anything, even if it's just a harsh "let's forget this happened and call it a night." But she knows that unless she pushes a little, she'll get absolutely nothing.

She lets her gaze flit quickly outside, scanning the surrounding area, which has remained to be quiet. Even the little convenient store has closed for the night, and any hope of catching their perp dwindles as the hours get later. "I don't think he'll show tonight.." she says absentmindedly as she sighs and relaxes back into her seat. Her ears perk up like a puppy when she finally hears Olivia speak for the first time in almost 45 minutes.

"I think if he was going to come out tonight, he would've already." And the brunette doesn't try to hide the amused smirk when Amanda raises her eyebrows in shock. This would be the second time they'd agreed on something tonight. The first being a mind blowing, toe curling, back arching orgasm.

At least that's what Amanda assumes. Based on her observation of the older woman, she knows she's assumed correctly.

"Y'know.. my place is about 15 minutes from here.. If y'want we could crash and head back to the precinct in the morning." She hopes she doesn't sound too eager but hell if she doesn't want to be alone with Olivia for a little while longer.

The brunette arches a brow, and Amanda is preparing herself for letdown, but it doesn't come. Because instead of the "No, I think we should go our separate ways," she gets a shocking, yet no less pleasing,

"Okay.. Sure." Followed by the car starting.

And suddenly the tension is thick again. She tries not to let her voice shake as she rattles off directions to her apartment, but she knows that Olivia is a smart woman. It's obvious to her, to both of them, that what's going to happen when they get to Amanda's place won't be the most professional thing they've ever done.

Yet she finds herself not really caring. Besides.. Last time she checked, finger fucking a first grade detective wasn't exactly the most ethical or professional thing to do.

So what do they have to lose?

….

"It's not much.." Amanda breathes, watching as Olivia takes in their surroundings. "But it's home." She bites her lip when Olivia turns and smiles, lips tight, eyes shining.

"No, I like it. It's very.. you." She sheds her jacket and sets it on the back of a cushioned chair, eye contact breaking under the thick waves of nervosity between them. Amanda can feel her own nerves making way. She lets out a sigh and moves in next to the older woman.

"Y'know, what we did.. what _I_ did.. in the car was to help relax you.. not make you even more tense." She hopes her light tone lands, and when she sees Olivia's body loosen slightly, she smiles softly.

"I know… I just.. Didn't expect _that_ to come of this whole thing.." She shrugs, sitting down on Amanda's plush couch. She lets out a sigh of contentment and pats the seat next to her. "I guess the thought is just going to take a little getting used to."

"Yeah.." Amanda murmurs, sitting next to the older woman. The air seems less thick. "Was that your first time..?" She blurts, picking at the hem of her shirt, a blush spreading over her cheeks. When she looks up she sees the arched brow, the curious eyes. "I-I mean.. you said you weren't attracted to women.. Was that your first time being _with_ one?" She quickly adds, smiling sheepishly.

Olivia bites her lip and nods slightly. "Yes."

The blonde is at a loss for words, so she scoots closer, fingers coming out to touch the other woman's hand softly. She doesn't know what she thinks she's doing, but they both have long been aware that whatever happened in the car, is most definitely going to happen again.

"Why did you tell me not to kiss you?" She asks, voice low, eyes cast down and watching her fingers as they trace soft patterns on Olivia's hand.

"It just.. feels more intimate.. I guess.." The brunette whispers back, brown eyes boring into swirling blue ones.

"More intimate than me touching you?" Her hand skims over Olivia's arm and lands on her pant clad leg, palm blazing a path over every inch of the older woman's body.

Breathing changes then, what once was calm and steady is now hitched and deep. She can't believe the effect she has on Olivia.

"I suppose…"

Hand moves higher, legs part slightly.

"More intimate than when I tasted you on my fingers?"

It's a devastatingly slow seduction. She feels that familiar heat as her thumb and the side of her hand push against the seam between her partner's legs. She starts a slow rhythm, up and down, pressed firmly in place. "More intimate than if I put my mouth _here?_ " She cups Olivia fully.

"Amanda…" Olivia rasps out, head falling back against the headrest of the couch.

"Hm?"

" _Stop talking."_

She complies, hiding a wan smile as she quickly undoes Olivia's belt, then the button and zipper, then she's kneeling in front of the brunette. Olivia works with her; her own fingers coming up to work on the buttons of her shirt.

Soon, Olivia is nearly naked while Amanda works on divesting herself of her own clothing. The blonde takes a few moments while she shucks her shirt off to look at the older woman.

God, she's a sight. Tan skin and toned legs and beautiful, full breasts encased in cream lace.

Amanda wants to ask if she's sure, but the look in her brown eyes says it all. So she leans forward, pushing Olivia's knees apart, mouth placing wet kisses against the exposed skin of her thighs.

She tries to calm her haywire nerves, hoping she doesn't go into overdrive as she does this for Olivia. For _herself._ She hums, letting her eyes slip closed as her lips kiss everywhere they can reach. When she feels a hand weave through her hair, she opens her eyes and looks up, seeing the older woman looking down at her wantonly, needily. "Patience, Liv. We'll get there." She soothes, fingers trailing up toned thighs and hooking into those damn panties. It's the second time tonight she's able to see what's underneath the silky material.

"You seem like you know what you're doing, Rollins.." Olivia breathes, reaching behind her to rid herself of her bra. It's an unexpected move but it's not unwelcome. Amanda watches as the older woman tosses the garment to the side and she bites her lip.

Perfect breasts.

"I just know what I want." She purrs, tossing the damp panties to the side. Olivia Benson is completely naked in front of her now, body strewn wanly across the plush material of her couch. She feels the butterflies in her stomach turn into rockets, zooming in every possible direction. "And _damn,_ what I want is you."

She doesn't waste a second before she's pressing her mouth against the inside of Olivia's parted thighs. She avoids the most sensitive parts, instead tonguing the flesh where Olivia's thigh and sex meets. She can smell the heady scent of the older woman's arousal and she thinks she'll drown in it.

The fingers in her hair tighten and she feels the other woman's hips tip up.

"I'm kicking you out if you don't— _unhhh.."_ She stops Olivia's words by sucking her clit in between her lips and flicking her tongue over it.

"It's _my_ house, Liv." She hums as she pulls away for a moment, amusement in her voice. Olivia rolls her eyes and tugs once more.

Amanda concedes, bringing her mouth back between the brunette's legs, inhaling the scent as she runs her tongue slowly, languidly, through Olivia's folds. If this is going to be a one time thing, she wants to savor the moment.

Olivia's back arches and her legs widen and her breathing picks up. The blonde hooks each arm under Olivia's knees and grasps her waist, holding the older woman still as she devours her most sensitive parts. She feels the heels of Olivia's feet press into her shoulder blades and she takes that as a sign to go a little harder.

She brings her fingers to the other woman's sex and presses them inside her partner, moaning when she feels how wet Olivia is. Her other hand slides from Olivia's waist to her breast, and she cups the voluptuous mound gently, palm pressing against a distended nipple. She wants to drag this out, keep Olivia on the edge but not allow her to go over, but she can feel the increasing wetness in her panties and she's desperate to relieve herself now.

She speeds up then, sucking Olivia's clit hard and pistoning her fingers in and out roughly.

Olivia tugs her hair hard and she gasps, a small noise leaving her throat as if she's trying desperately to hold it in.

"No, I wanna hear you, Olivia." She rasps against sodden flesh.

"God Amanda, just don't stop." The older woman pants jaggedly, releasing the blonde's hair and gripping the edge of the couch tightly.

Both women comply. Olivia let's the needy moans and pants flow free and Amanda picks back up with a new goal.

Make Benson come as hard as she can.

It only takes a few moments before Olivia is sitting upright, back arched and both hands are back in Amanda's hair as she calls out her orgasm into the quiet apartment.

Amanda pulls away when Olivia slumps back into the couch, eyes surprisingly clear for just having came. "You good?" The blonde asks, fingers subconsciously drifting to her panty covered sex.

"I'm good." Olivia straightens a little and pats her thigh, "Come here."

Amanda arches a brow and stands up, letting the older woman remove her bra and panties before she straddles tanned thighs. She leans down and presses her lips against Olivia's. The brunette immediately kisses her back to her surprise, and she grinds down on her lap urgently.

"I gotta come, Liv." She whispers hotly against the older woman's swollen lips.

"What do you need?" Olivia asks timidly, and Amanda remembers that she's never done anything with a woman before now.

She silently takes the other woman's hand and brings it between her legs, pressing their joined fingers against her throbbing clit. "Just like that." She hums, undulating her hips in time with the steady circling of their fingers.

She pulls her hand away and grasps the cushion behind Olivia's head and grinds slowly to the rhythm of Olivia's fingers. Their eyes connect and she can see the arousal in her partner's brown orbs and she moans, mouth dropping open. She can feel when the other woman gets bold, a rush of wetness floods her sex and she's thisclose to coming.

"Yeah… god, Liv.." She pants, leaning down to suck on the skin of Olivia's pulse point.

She whimpers when she finally tips over the edge, teeth nipping the sensitive flesh.

They're both breathing hard, naked bodies pressed together.

"How do you feel now?" Amanda asks, and is rewarded with a raspy chuckle.

"Relaxed."


End file.
